Lyric
Lyric is a member of the Fairy Tail, as well as a user of Requip: The Executioner. She is known as "The Executioner" '(死刑執行人/Shikei shikkō hito) for her use of Requip magic. Appearance Lyric is a beautiful girl. She has been complimented on her appearance many times before but she doesn't think anything of how she looks. She has blonde hair and red eyes, and her casual attire consists of her custom-made '"Angel Armor" '''that has a gauntlet and a cover for her bicep on her right arm, a plate that covers her upper chest and a sheet of fabric covering her abdomen, as well as a sleeve and a glove on her left arm. She also wears a red cloak and a red skirt. She also has leggings and black boots. Her ability to use Requip magic allows her to change her attire at any given moment. Her eyes are known to change depending on what she is wearing. Personality Despite her beautiful appearance, Lyric is a conserved and strict girl. She scares several people and many know not to mess with her. She was once kind and gentle as a child, but as she grew up and was attacked by heartache and struggle left and right, she learned to keep herself preserved to not be emotionally hurt. Her heart may seem "cold" to some people, but underneath all her armor, her heart is warm to specific people. She is somewhat patient, but when she is in a hurry, she is known to become aggressive and impatient. She sees herself as a protecter of her friends, and will lay down her life in their honor. She is aggressive and shows little mercy when she is a powerful warrior. History Lyric was born to a mother and a father. She was raised by them until she was 2 years old. Her mother had a child with another man before Lyric came along and named him "Midnight". She learned this from reading her mother's journal. One day, when she came back from a job,in the guild hall, she learned that a mage called "Midnight" was a part of a Dark Guild and could take down entire guilds by himself. She knew that he was her brother. Her parents died when she was 2. They grieved about Midnight, and tried to save him from the Tower of Heaven, dying in the process. She remained in the household by herself, and it was continually entered by random strangers and was destroyed over the years. Lyric was kept as a slave and tossed back and fourth between strangers, and used as a tester, where mages would use their magic against her to test their strength. She gathered up enough magic strength one day and rebelled against the mage who owned her, and used her magic to moved scattered weapons, and defeat her mage. She joined Fairy Tail at age 8, and learned her Requip spell in the process. Her heart progressively got colder, and she begun to scare an even larger amount of people. Magic and Abilities Requip: The Executioner (レキップ：死刑執行/Rekippu: Shikei shikkō): Requip is Lyric's signature form of magic, over which she possesses great mastery. It is a type of magic that allows her to swap her weapons, armors and clothes at will. Her particular form of Requip is called "The Executioner" She is noted for her ability to Requip extremely fast and it is said to rival the speed of Erza Scarlet's Requipping sped. She is said to have over 100 different armors, something which made her and her immense strength well known. * '''Sword Magic (剣の魔法/''Ken no Mahō''): Sword Magic is a Holder Magic revolved around the use of swords. This is usually done in combination with specific armors of hers, which can make her deadlier in close melee combat or, when combined with her. She can also combine different armors with other swords from other armors to either block or attack using deadlier force and mixing different elements together. Telekinesis, allows her to target opponents which are out of her physical range. -'Falling Petals '(落ちる花びら/Ochiru hanabira): Lyric summons 100 swords, each pointed to the ground/to the target. She then fires herself (higher) into the air, and allows the swords to fall down, all homing in all the target. She can cast this spell with any armor. -'Heavenly Hilt Strike' (天の柄ストライク/Ten no gara sutoraiku) Lyric requips a sword into her hands, then focuses her magic energy into the sword. She then strikes the target in the abdomen with her hilt, sending them flying and causing some injures (On some occasions, a broken rib.) She can use this spell with any armor. * Guns Magic (銃弾魔法, ガンズ・マジック, Ganzu Majikku): Guns Magic is a Holder Magic revolved around the use of Guns. This is usually done in combination with a specific armor of hers, which can make the spells deadlier/stronger in close melee combat or, when combined with her. -'Bullet Mist '(弾丸ミスト/Dangan misuto): Lyric fires a bullet, and when it hits something, a thick, dark mist covers the area, making all excluding Lyric unable to see. She can use this spell with any armor. -'Olympian Lance Bullet' (オリンピック選手ランスブレット/Orinpikku senshu ransuburetto): Lyric shoots a bullet and when it hits the ground, twelve lances of fire shoot out of the bullet, all homing in on the target. She can use this spell with any armor. * Telekinesis '(テレキネシス/Terekineshisu): Telekinesis is the ability to move objects with use of the mind. The first time she used this magic was when she was being used as a magic tester, and she had enough. She used the weapons scattered around her to defeat her owner. * '''Marksman Specialist: '''Lyric possesses great mastery of firearms of any kind. She * '''Swordsman Specialist: '''Lyric's ability to use swords are of the highest caliber. She is known to use every type of sword and is comfortable with any grip with her swords. She uses her strength and her swords to cut through a wide variety of objects, including Steel and Rock. * '''Weapon Specialist: '''Lyric has a wide knowledge on every type of weapon. She uses all types of weapons with her Requip spell, not always guns and swords. * '''Keen Intellect: '''Lyric does not only have prowess with weaponry, but she has proven herself to be quite clever. She knows a lot of the magical world from her experience with being a tester for multiple wizards, learning about magic. * '''Expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Lyric does not necessarily need to use weaponry in combat. She is known to have very powerful punches and kicks, as well as other means of combat via. Her body, without any help from weaponry. She is also able to mix Hand-to-Hand Combat and her weapons in battle. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Being a Magic Tester, she gathered up strength over the years. She is known to use her swords to cut through steel and through rock. Despite her feminine figure, she is known to carry/drag objects twice her weight. * '''Immense Durability: '''Lyric's durability slowly raised over the years she spent being abused by dark mages. She is very physically durable, even without her armor. Her armor can enhance it, but she is very stable. * '''Immense Endurance: '''Lyric isn't the type to give up very easily. She is known to use a lot of her magical energy and still be able to fight. She shows little signs of fatigue in the middle of a battle. * '''Immense Reflexes: '''Lyric has extremely sharp reflexes, and a high defree of agility and strength. She is knwon to skillfully and acrobatically dodge several magical attacks on multiple occasions. Some say this is the root of her power. * '''Immense Magical Power: '''Lyric has an immense amount of magical power. She has a very fast Requipping speed, and it's said to even rival Erza's. Throughout many difficult situations, Lyric has been shown to requip between several weapons and armors in a short time frame. Equipment Lyric owns over 100 Types of Armor, and over 300 Different types of Weapons. '''Angel Armor '(エンジェルアーマー/Enjeruāmā): This is Lyric's custom-made armor. This is her casual armor, which she's seen almost always wearing. It has a gauntlet and a cover for her bicep on her right arm, a plate that covers her upper chest and a sheet of fabric covering her abdomen, as well as a sleeve and a glove on her left arm. She also wears a red cloak and a red skirt. She also has leggings and black boots. 'Enchantress Armor '(エンチャントレスアーマー/Enchantoresuāmā): Pink,Purple, and White robes, as well as well as pink gloves. This armor is normally paired with a spear, but she requips different weapons between it. * '''Crescent Moon Sword (三日月剣/Mikadzuki ken): Lyric requips a sword into her hand, and then slashes a Crescent Shape at her target. * Dual Gun Widening Shot (デュアルガン拡幅ショット/De~yuarugan kakufuku shotto): Lyric requips two pistols into her hands and then fires who bullets, and as they fly to the target they widen, causing massive damage. * Scythe Sphere (鎌スフィア/Kama sufia): Lyric requips a scythe into her hands, and then spins it around with rapid speed, and uses the rapidly spinning scythe to cut through objects. Regal Queen Armor '''(天の翼アーマー/Ten no tsubasa āmā): This armor makes Lyric look like a queen. She has regal purple robes with a golden trim. * '''Hyper Speed: '''This armor grants Lyric hyper speed. * '''Sonic Bullet (ソニックブレット Sonikkuburetto): Lyric races by using her Hyper Speed and shoots the target 6 times. * Hyper Sword Dance (ハイパーソードダンス/Haipāsōdodansu): Lyric requips two swords into her hands, and then uses her sonic speed to slash at the target several times. Holy Priestess Armor (聖なる巫女アーマー/Seinaru miko āmā): This armor has the look of a high priestess. It has crosses on it and the hilt of the swords that pair with this armor look like a cross surrounded by the outline of a circle. * Light Resistance: '''This armor allows Lyric to be protected from Light/Holy Magic attacks. * '''Light Magic (ライトマジック/Raitomajikku): This armor allows Lyric to attack her foes with Light Magic. White Huntress Armor (ホワイト狩猟の女神アーマー/Howaito shuryō no megami āmā): This Armor is a large white dress, that is paired with a headband that looks like a unicorn's horn, and a large cutting knife. * Immense Defense: 'This armor has high-level defense properties. She is able to withstand a lot of attacks with ease. * '''Hornbeam Barrier '(シデバリア Shidebaria): This is a dangerous spell. Lyric bows her head, and shoots a beam of light in front of her, and a large magic barrier appears, withstanding a tremendous magical attack. This attack is dangerous for the user, because since the unicorn horn is the thing that is causing the light beam to create the magic barrier, if the attack is too strong even for this armor, the user can suffer massive head injuries, and possibly enter a coma. 'Black Assasin Armor '(ブラックアサシンアーマー/Burakkuasashin'āmā): This is the armor that gives this Requip spell the name '''"The Executioner", This spell is exclusive to Guns Magic, and the bullets are strong enough to kill. It is all black and covers most of Lyric's face. It also turns her hair paler, almost a white. * Invisibility: 'To be a good sniper, you have to be unseen by your target. This armor gives Lyric the ability of Invisibility while she's wearing it. * '''Black Sniper Explosion '(ブラックスナイパー爆発/Burakkusunaipā bakuhatsu): Lyric locks in on her target, then fires a single bullet. Once that bullet hits the ground, it explodes. If Lyric wants some fire power, she can fire several bullets at a time. * 'Paralysis Bullet '(麻痺ブレット/Mahi buretto): Lyric locks in on her target, then fires a purple bullet. If this bullet hits, it paralyses the target. If she hits them several times, they go unconscious. 'Azure Assasin's Armor '(麻痺ブレット/Mahi buretto): This armor has wings, and has a dress of purple, blue and green metals. It also has a trident. * 'Flight: '''The wings on this armor grant Lyric Flight. * '''Water Magic: '''This armor gives Lyric the ability to use Water Magic. * '''Water Resistant: '''This armor makes Lyric resistant to Water Magic. '''Fairy Assasin Armor '(フェアリーアサシンアーマー/Fearīasashin'āmā): This armor is named "Fairy Assasin Armor" because of Lyric's pride of being a Fairy Tail Member. It's a simple armor piece with feather-like detail. * 'Piercing Light '(ピアスライト/Piasuraito): The lights go out and Lyric slices at her opponent. The lights come back on and Lyric's opponent is lying on the ground, defeated. * 'Kaleidoscope '(万華鏡/Mangekyō): Lyric puts two shields together, similar to Erza's Adamantine Armor, and an enormous Kaleidoscope appears in front of her all all she's protecting. All attacks that hit the kaleidoscope are reflected back at the target. 'Warrior Armor '(戦士アーマー/Senshi āmā): This armor is the armor Lyric puts on the most after the Angel Armor. It has a green dress, along with gauntlets that cover her entire arms and a cover for her collar bone, as well as armor on her hips. * 'Scythe X-Formation '(鎌X -形成/Kama X - keisei): Lyric requips two scythes, one in each hand. She crosses her arms above her head and races at her target. She swings her arms down, cutting her opponent in an X-Pattern, and sends them flying. * 'Sword Horizon '(剣ホライゾン/Ken horaizon): Lyric swings her sword to the side, sending a shockwave at the opponent. '''Scarlet Assasin Armor (スカーレットアサシンアーマー/Sukārettoasashin'āmā): This armor is named after Erza. It has red robes as well as ruby gauntlets. This armor also causes Lyric's hair to go slightly red. * Tower Sword (タワーソード/Tawāsōdo): Lyric concentrates all of her magic energy into the sword. She then flings it high into the air, and it gets more powerful as it rises. When it comes back down, homing onto the target, it causes a small explosion. * Empress Spear '''(皇后スピア/Kōgō supia): Lyric requips a spear themed like a queen's sceptar. It has a purple gem on the top, and that gem concentrates pure Magical Energy. Lyric concentrates all her magic energy into the spear, and then as she swings it, a purple aura cloaks the spear, making the attack twice as powerful. '''Planetary Assasin Armor (惑星アサシンアーマー/Wakusei asashin'āmā): This is the equivalent of the "Nakagami Armor" despite not looking much, the armor is overflowing with Magical Power, and the sword it's paired with is known to cut through anything. Lyric does not know the boundaries of this armor, but is saving it for a extremely difficult battle, since the armor is incredibly strong. It is a black robe with a dark circlet and dark gauntlets. It is also paired with high socks. This spell also causes Lyric's hair to go slightly white. The sword cannot be paired with any other armor, and the armor cannot be paired with any other sword. * 'Force of The Galaxy '(ギャラクシーのフォース/Gyarakushī no fōsu): Lyric is coated in a dark aura, as she gains speed, races at her target. It looks like stars are caught in the aura, spiraling around her, and minature planet are all around her. She then strikes her opponent, sending them flying backwards and causing an insane amount of damage. Some say it even causes death. Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Characters